


年轮

by seablueonly



Category: Ne Zha Zhi Mo Tong Jiang shi, 哪吒之魔童降世
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 终于下决心交党费了。这个夏天有你们真好。大型ooc，沙雕而不得的无驾照选手敬上菜鸡选手在线丢人，复健产品，连磕三周熬夜备考脑袋发僵，用词用句都疙疙瘩瘩的。再看一遍也很单调，大概是改不成了，就剩下满满的爱了吧……
Relationships: 哪吒/敖丙, 藕饼
Kudos: 3





	年轮

天庭三十三重天和平而安详的又一天。

清晨红日，白云雾霭，闲云淼淼。

仙子们扫洒仙屑，星官们清理星尘。

各家仙长从容巡游，小童儿来来往往扫撒递送，端的是一派稳重堂皇的天界气派。

忽然，远方一道红光闪爆，火烧一般的彤云映了半天。

一时间风云大动。

“哪吒天尊来啦。”

一阵惊呼、碰撞、器皿落地的声音，一道道风烟掠过天界的街巷路途。

杏花小仙子刚刚登天入籍，今天第一次奉命去送东西。这正走在半路上，见这一路烟尘四起犹如遭劫的模样，顿时不知所措。

进退不能间，领子被一只手拽了，飞进旁边一间屋子。

推门、扑入、关门，落闩一气呵成，小杏仙足不点地平移了一射之地，还懵懂着，就听闻耳边桃花仙子的声音，”不妨事。你就在这里避避，等会儿再走罢。”

桃花仙子看那小杏仙心慌意乱中手里一个礼端得甚是平稳，只是头挽双鬟，一脸稚嫩，看来是个刚刚登天的小花仙。自然是不明了这阵仗的。

可惜了呢，桃花仙子俯身冲她眨了眨眼睛，一副过来人的口气，“你才刚来，还不知道。这是遭了哪吒天尊了。500年来一次。以后多多习惯就好了。”

“哪吒天尊？是中坛元帅哪吒三太子？”

“那还有哪个祸头子。”

“啊？” 杏仙子愈发被这个私下的不羁称呼惊住了。

桃花仙子看她还是懵懂，不便深言，顾自转身趴在门缝看外边的情况。

窗外的红光越来越近，灵力逼人，压迫感让小杏仙几乎不能呼吸。

那口中所称的哪吒三太子行至屋外驻留了片刻，忽然火焰散去，显出一道高瘦的人影。桃花仙子随机将从杏仙子的礼盒里的一只玉杯递出窗口。

那玉杯见了光，顿时烟霞笼罩，玉色生烟。好似注入了一杯温茶一样，一圈一圈温润的蜜色色泽荡漾开去。这是紫霞宫的玉露杯。平时用来收集温养仙露，供奉天界的至宝，最是滋润助修的。

“姐姐！怎么就随便拿了这个给人……”

一只骨节分明、手指颀长有力的大手伸进窗口，恭恭敬敬双手接了去。

外边一个俊朗的少年声低低道谢，“哪吒谢过紫霞仙子，有劳桃花仙子借宝。” 墙角上影子微微一动，似乎是俯首作揖行了一礼。

这下子桃花仙子也目瞪口呆了。这祸头子历来是卷了东西就走。何时竟也学得如此低眉和顺的来往讲礼了。大概这哪吒天尊几番折腾终终是舍不得他的小龙重生机理后还要奔波操劳。这才事先低了头把个礼节做个十成十的。

“啧啧，终于也有这样一天啊。姐姐我，甚是欣慰...” 

桃花仙子已经多次亲身经历哪吒寻宝惹得四邻不安的场面。如今看此场面，竟然她单手抚胸，一副老怀在慰表情。

待哪吒走远，桃花仙子回神，满怀的情愫无人可说。最终以过来人的姿态抚着杏仙子短短的额发，语气深沉，"等你长大些就懂了。”

若干年后，轮到杏仙子带着新来的莲花小仙子给哪吒天尊送东西。彼时已长大成仙独当一面的杏花仙子才终于大彻大悟当年的桃花仙子那欲言又止的眼神下究竟想说什么。

那是亲眼见了哪吒三太子后的“吾家有儿已长成”，以及不言而喻的喜悦——藕饼szd.

杏花仙子从起点就非同寻常的仙生征途姑且放在一边。

且说这边哪吒三太子得这边。

紫霞宫的玉露杯涵养仙露，温润无比正好温了玉露给敖丙小憩时养身滋润饮茶喝水用，龙蜕后养身时最是使得。

自从哪吒听闻了这个宝贝，回回都要去借用。

如今得了玉露杯并了一路收的仙家宝贝，哪吒披风带火地赶回云楼宫。

如此折腾，不过是为了那龙族出身的华盖星五百年一次的龙蜕安枕罢了。

龙蜕是龙族五百年一次法力进阶。届时落鳞生骨，更甲换身、全身新生。

寻常听来全身鳞甲尽落功力大减颇是大事。偏生龙族乃百麟之长，天地自生自养的灵兽，即使力量蛰伏也从无人妖仙魔敢去招惹。

一般龙族逢了蜕鳞，不过化了真身寻一处温润安静灵力充沛的水源，安安静静趴着休眠。短则一旬一月，长则一年半载，等新鳞片生齐，灵力运展周身就算完事。更兼封了华盖星后，敖丙兼有星辰之力加持。星光护体，所谓龙蜕不过三日的静修走走形式即可完成。

偏是那哪吒天尊总不安心。

每每锣鼓喧嚣地出去搜罗些温养滋润护身的法宝灵物与敖丙助阵，还要亲自守着护法才算罢休。

这回的龙蜕发动地比往次略早些。哪吒一来一去的功夫，敖丙已经自化了原身盘在温泉池水中。一脸惬意地沉在水里昏昏欲睡，见哪吒回来轻轻抬了眼睛。

哪吒也不去扰他，自顾自手脚不停地操弄各种火灵水灵属性的法宝布好了法阵。

等那新得玉杯温好玉露茶直接送到敖丙唇边，“来喝点仙露，补了灵气再睡。”

"我挺好的，你不要慌忙。且坐着。咱们说说话，一会儿就好。" 敖丙轻轻的应答。话到末尾，已经是浅眠轻声呓语了。

这边敖丙轻声细语的小声叨叨，哪吒不管这些将杯子放在池边，熟门熟路滑进水里，捞起敖丙的龙身怀中一抱。

“哪吒？”

“我在这儿呢。”

“龙蜕也不是大事，何苦次次扰得众人皆知。回头都等着看我们的热闹。”

“那是。大家都要知道知道，华盖星又涨了一轮境界。这等大事不讨扰一番，怎么让天界里显出你的贵重来呢。”

“你呀...我不过是一届星官。龙族出身与众人有异...小事大事如此声张，引人风言。”

敖丙的声音渐渐低了，似是终于睡了过去。

哪吒也跟着放松了身子，浸在温暖浴汤里一并小憩起来。

他的小龙，怎样的张扬都是合适的。就是要让人人都知道，龙三太子又是如何的光华夺目，免得被人看轻了去。借此也要张扬张扬那华盖星与自己的关联，省的有人窥视。

哪吒的心思飘飘荡荡，眼下日短时长，想那远的倒不如泡在温暖的池水里与敖丙一道一场好睡。

真龙在怀，混元相交。

灵珠与魔丸的天生灵力在两人相贴的肌肤间循环流动。

哪吒自己天生真火在丹田里勃勃燃烧。这一方不息的火焰，煨着华盖星的龙身，滋养着灵珠的温润光华，连带着温养出敖丙一身光华灿灿的新麟。

灵珠子的水性灵里从心口缓缓沁入魔丸的丹田，温润清灵的环绕在哪吒的业火四周。

这是哪吒一直没有告诉敖丙的。

陪着他温养鳞片的时候，敖丙的灵珠也在滋润他的魔丸。

那一捧清泉般的灵珠之力，平复了那无边无际四散爆烈的业火火焰。狂暴四散的力量被灵珠引导着凝束成一股可控的烈焰。

这火焰在哪吒的丹田中热且的燃烧着，欢快的与同命灵珠共鸣共振。

不过，魔丸与灵珠本为一体。魔丸知道的，灵珠自然不能不明。

那说与不说又有什么关系呢。

再过这几天，敖丙旧鳞落尽新麟长全。那时龙身跃出水面，水波摇曳，飞沫如同碎玉擦着新生的玉色鳞片落回水中。

波光粼粼摇曳，温暖柔和的光映照在龙身玉麟上，仿佛一层金色的秀纹落便全身。

蓝发俊秀的青年将在一团云雾中现型，额间灵珠印记映着长发碎玉点点，长发广袖上星光片片。

然后这光华笼罩的人会笑盈盈地转过身来，挽他的手，唤他 “哪吒。”

这个瞬间，那可是哪吒专属的美景。这之后，哪吒便胡乱寻个借口要检查是此回是否生的圆满，便拉了敖丙，互相交结，在敖丙新生的身躯上重新落下宣告占有的印记。

哪吒迷迷糊糊的想着敖丙化形后的美事，不觉竟沉入一个梦境。

梦中的情景，他们正慌慌忙忙地经历着几千年前敖丙第一次龙蜕。

那还是封神大战的时候，敖丙跟来与哪吒同上战场。敖丙与哪吒讲起父王交代过第一次龙蜕身形剧变力量难控，会格外虚弱些，若是赶上了要寻个地方闭关休息静待换身，不要冒险出战。

只是此时龙族只这一个独苗珍宝，没有同龄的兄弟姐妹借鉴，长辈们的年纪又大化了真龙早已不记得少年人如何莽撞行事不听人言。

第一次出世闯世界的敖丙一颗心早就飞到哪吒那边。固然老龙王絮絮嘱咐，敖丙倒是心大把父王说的500年一蜕听成了500岁一蜕。十来岁的敖丙自觉父王操心太过，500年还早到时候再说，无需早早挂心。

没料到第一次蜕鳞突如其来，恰好就在战场上。

那敌方大将能听声辩位，操一套十二柄飞刀构成的风属阵法。攻的锐利敏捷、守的水泄不通。

几番交攻不下。哪吒主阵出战、双方正斗得激烈。敖丙远远捎立辕门为哪吒掠阵，忽然间察觉丹海一片翻腾。似乎有什么力量收成一束在经脉中横冲直撞，从里往外撞上皮肉，砸得五脏到筋皮拉伸得浑身发痛。

敖丙一双眼一颗心都在哪吒那边，没空理清楚这是什么。

倒是那前方哪吒似乎察觉到敖丙的异状似的，侧身瞬间回头一望。谁料到就这一眼，闪出了空门。对手抓这着空子将哪吒打飞出去，紧随其后手中飞刃化作阵型直奔着哪吒胸怀飞刺过去。

敖丙眼见哪吒不及应对，身形一动扑出去与哪吒换位，仗着自己身负龙鳞硬甲硬生生接了这一招。

落地时敖丙一身龙鳞破开，嶙嶙散散得碎片飞了一天一地。碎麟映着日光，格外夺目。敖丙整个人看起来玉碎金解，全身散在这个晴空碧日之间似的。

那一瞬间，哪吒觉得心都要跳出来了。

哪吒心下一急长枪荡开剑阵，六臂法宝齐出，硬碰硬的硬靠法力冲破对手阵法。年轻的龙族少年自己还没有搞明白情况，就被哪吒一把扯了掩在身后。

眼看着敌方大将败退，哪吒不急追击锁定胜过，只忙地低头俯身抱起他的小龙，一只手在敖丙衣上上下乱七八糟地抚摸，“伤到哪里了。”

不待敖丙反应，哪吒又回头一叠声，“快找医官。”片刻后，似乎是想起来自己才是机动最快的。干脆把敖丙囫囵包在怀里催着风火轮直奔主帅中军而去。

前阵到中军几里路，哪吒只走了一息。一路上空着一只手只顾握着敖丙的手腕，安抚他莫怕。 

敖丙挨了这一下，内腑翻江倒海没来得及说话又被哪吒抱着就走。好容易从哪吒怀里挣出一只手，敖丙轻轻抚上哪吒脸颊，安慰着哪吒躁动的内息。

“别慌。没大事。” 

“我没事，真的没事。”

“？” 碎宝石一样的落鳞在敖丙脚下铺了一片，哪吒不敢相信敖丙的话。

“就是龙蜕来早了。不用看医官。哪吒，带我去找一处水源吧。”

瞧着敖丙气色尚好，声音平稳，一路走来也没有摸到伤口，哪吒这才稍稍放下心来，按照敖丙的嘱咐调转方向。

西岐所在西北，多是平原激流，少见深水静渊。哪吒带着敖丙一时寻不到合适的活水深潭，干脆一跃千里奔了蜀地乾元山访那附近的一处仙泉。

这处仙泉地处仙山灵山秀水，祥和非常。哪吒周遭瞧了一圈堪堪满意，小心翼翼地将怀中的珍宝放进水中。

敖丙遇水化了龙形。龙形不大小小一只伏在池底。哪吒手心弧度落刚好可以严丝合缝地覆在龙的背脊骨上。轻轻抚过鳞片脱落后深深浅浅的几处凹痕，哪吒不由得噗哧噗哧眼泪一滴滴落在水里。

敖丙回头一见哪吒这样子，惊了一下。龙型的敖丙也是一脸秀气，眉心微微一蹙，细长的吻落在哪吒手背上轻点。

“真的不要紧。哪吒，这就是寻常的龙蜕落鳞。很快就重新长成。你让我歇一歇就好了。”

哪吒将信将疑的摸着他的小龙的鳞甲。这身甲颜色暗淡，全身松弛，颌下颈下微微张开，看起来颇有些落魄。完全不是记忆中紧致细密一层层排开在阳光下闪闪发亮的光华夺目的样子。

“你莫要骗我。你看，这些鳞都落了。”正说着呢，哪吒手下一紧就这么撬了一片下来。一线金色的血液在水里弥散开来。

“敖丙！” 哪吒一下子跳进水里，抱着小龙细长的脖颈。“痛不痛。说实话，这到底是怎样。”

“真的没事。掉了是应该的。我们龙族500一次龙蜕，本来就是要全身旧鳞脱落。长金鳞生新骨，经脉疏通修为自行升一个境界。会有一点点小痛，不算什么。”

“你且回去。等我这边长好再去见你，那时候你就打不过我啦。”

哪吒上上下下地打量了敖丙一番，敖丙一双大大的蓝眼睛赤诚清澈开放着任他看去。一路望进去，哪吒的心好像触到一片宁静广博的海。敖丙的思绪就是海面上跳动的金色光点，一层层的碎金色明亮的起伏着。

哪吒的心情不由得跟着着跳跃清澈的光芒上下跃动。他好像可以就这样看着敖丙的灵魂荡漾直到永远。

不知道过了多久，哪吒回了神从敖丙的识海里出来。

两个年轻人四目交接一瞬，竟双双红了脸。哪吒猛地背过身去，一把掰下一片突出的石头，当着小龙的面一阵揉捏搓成了粉。

”？”

小龙惊异地靠了过去，长长的脖颈搭在哪吒肩上。细细的长吻凑近哪吒耳边。“你这是要做什么”

”这片石头太硬了。这棱角仔细膈了你的头。"

"不妨事的。”敖丙笑了起来。俊秀的眉目笑得弯弯。“天下至硬莫过龙鳞。我们俩连万刃千刀都闯过了。你何尝见你我怕过什么棱角。”

“那也不行。” 哪吒手心里那片落鳞，轻轻握紧了藏了袖中。

“小爷我得看着你。你这小龙总是这样，没事没事。一眼看不到，就跑去哪里舍了命去.“

敖丙抬抬尾巴，团身围在哪吒的肩头。

“信我。我在这里修养哪里也不去。你快回去吧。莫要误了大事。” 

不去管哪吒的措辞。双大眼睛神情灼灼，只是紧着催。

”现在东征正在紧要关头。武王先锋离不了你。这里很好。不要徇私，不要因为我误了大局。”

敖丙说道深处，被哪吒驳得不能继续。

敖丙也是讨纣大军的战将，哪吒说在这里盘桓照顾他，不算因私。

小龙尚不完全通晓人情世故，说不过哪吒。拽心挠肺琢磨一阵记起东海时，父王和师傅总说要以大局为重。

这下子敖丙想通了言语。细细的龙爪搭上哪吒的手腕。一笔一划的算起来，

战场上十万大军一日一份钱粮。万人的性命经济，对自己一人的修行，果然还是大局在彼处。

这番话拿出来三催四促的，又许了不知多少愿，终于挨得那先锋官点了头。

哪吒虽然应了敖丙的话回前线去。这一路走得几步一回头。

每次回头瞧，都见那小白龙团团盘着，一颗龙首隐在哪吒掰开的石崖子后，一双眼从石缝里看着自己的方向。

自觉藏得好，可是那双蓝琉璃样的眼睛，天地之大只这一双，水汪汪的望着哪吒的去向。又像是等着看他又像是怕他一看留着不走了。

这好颜色哪里藏得住，这样子让人怎舍得。

哪吒调头要往回去。敖丙瞧见了抿了嘴唇干脆没进水池。尾鬃覆了眼睛，做个五感不通的石头模样。

哪吒守着那玉色小龙一动不动得趴了一支香的功夫，终于闭目摇了摇头狠心驾云而起，快去快回吧。

这一走，哪吒去了十日，十日大战完毕没等着记功录表就匆匆离了战场往乾元山跑。

这十天里敖丙在水里歇了一旬，龙蜕来得突然又被法宝打落鳞片，和哪吒说不打紧固然不假，一时动弹不得也是真的。敖丙独自身在蜀地、千里之遥一旬间消息不通，只能日日忧心前线的战况，默默的运功疏通经脉，急切等着龙蜕完成。

好容易全身新麟覆身，没来及巩固根骨，敖丙就急匆匆起身往阵前赶，半道上被哪吒逮个正着。

哪吒接了小龙，一眼瞧见一身新麟生的单薄黯淡。一路上好生埋怨，敖丙肯定没有好好歇息，瞎操心这才养的不好。

之后又有过这么几遭，两人终于明了龙鳞新生与年轮相仿。灵力充沛，心平气静的日子鳞身也生的光润。若是第一次那样准备不足，又神思不属就神采暗淡。一岁一岁的经历，好与不好都显在鳞片上。

哪吒也就此此落下心事。数500年比敖丙自己还要上心。

到了时日就大刺刺闭关锁门歇了职，单携着敖丙寻一处山灵水秀灵气充沛的地方。将他的小龙妥妥安置了，还要在旁边守着亲自护法方才满意。

敖丙有时害羞嗔怒，说这弄得太过兴师动众，歇几日的小事情无端端得惹地人人侧目。

每到这话，哪吒总是一手把小龙的脑袋按进水里，把叨叨唠唠的话都变成水里的吐泡泡，自己再跳进池中一把囫囵抱了。

“小爷的人，当然要做最好的。”

那鳞片就是要光闪闪的好像一层层的宝石铺在身上才好。

若是不看着你，那龙鳞枯败，神色仓皇的样子了，我可不想再看见。

敖丙还有一件事不知道。哪吒总趁他不注意，从落麟中寻一片藏了。一层层的包好放在盒子里。和那第一片收在一起。这百年千年，敖丙的境况哪吒的心意，都在这盒龙鳞里一年一年收着了。

再到了封神后千年间，华盖星主一方星辰。原以为尘埃落定天下太平。

谁曾料到，那厢哪吒天尊倒是变本加厉了。算着日子到了，四处收罗温养的宝器灵物，什么好的灵宝，压阵的，聚气的，温养的，养神的、统统拿了来，一溜排开的给他的小龙君护法助力。

来来往往的次数多了。天界竟也惯了哪吒三太子定期地巧取豪夺。日子算的比哪吒还准，提前收拾了宝贝等着哪吒来拿。

反正这几日事情过后，那端方温润的龙三太子亲自登门，不止原物奉还，还一并封了丰厚谢仪。主宾叙谈一番，一并尽欢才算完事。

那真是500年一回的好风光啊。

龙蜕完结后的华盖星官一身清亮、格外璀璨新辉。如玉如月一个人，发丝上带着星辉，行动处如月光泄地。行在路上真是光华闪闪，点点星芒与新生皮肤上的晶莹润泽交相辉映。

一向不吝天地的哪吒天尊，威风凛凛的杀神也格外有看头。跟前跟后小心翼翼地帮忙拿着礼盒，一手引着路怕星官磕着了，一眼看着对面唯恐被人多瞧一眼去了，一脸洋洋得意的张扬着，唯恐别人不知道那是他的小龙，恨不得三头六臂齐出唯恐哪里不周全。

这般风景谁不想看，至于借东西的是这个三太子，还东西的是那个 三太子。嗐，都结契合卺了，还分什么李三太子龙三太子呢。

（下）

哪吒搂了小龙在温泉里小憩。

梦里华盖星披星戴月的冲着他微笑。微蹙的眉头舒展开，如同月出海上，星云落山一般。哪吒不由得也回个大大的笑容，这一笑把哪吒自己个给弄醒了。

温暖快意的心情混合着汤浴氤氲的氛围，哪吒醒来那一瞬竟有些恍惚，不知梦境现实，今夕何夕。

下意识的搂紧了怀中的身躯。模糊间手臂的触感也有些变化。那个圆润润温乎乎的小龙体量似乎变小了些，团的圆了些，倚在怀里，哪吒抱着也分外的舒坦。

”你倒是个会舒服的。” 哪吒迷迷糊糊的唤了一声敖丙的名字，熟练地轻轻抚了一把。不错，这次鳞片新生的分外光润。

热乎乎地在手心里涩涩得滑动，手感就好像抹过一片水润光洁的皮肤。

想来是敖丙结束龙蜕已化了人形。哪吒肩上假寐的敖丙，水色头发散在湖里，围在身子周围轻轻飘荡。眉眼低敛，露珠轻坠，白肤红唇，衣衫散漫。

哪吒美滋滋的眯着眼睛低头看去想寻那一片好风光。

等等，不见龙身，不见敖丙，怀里团团抱着一样圆溜溜的物件。

定睛一瞧，哪吒惊地差点将手中这圆球抛了出去。

敖丙不见了，原来的位置上化出一颗圆圆的龙蛋。淡蓝色的蛋壳被点点星辉妆点着，灼灼地发亮。

哪吒小心翼翼地用手戳了戳。又在表面叩了叩。附耳上去听见里面闷闷地似有回响。

“敖丙？”

龙蛋在哪吒怀里里晃了晃，哪吒举手再叩。还没碰到壳上，龙蛋忽地崩开。蛋壳碎成星屑，一片光华闪过当着哪吒的面化出一条小龙来。小龙首尾相盘浮空而动，双目睁开是敖丙那双水色天空一样的眼睛。

“你..." 一个词还没有出口，一片星辉笼罩在小龙周身，光芒盘旋片刻，一个小娃娃当空落下，慌得哪吒赶紧伸手去捧。

小龙化形的小娃娃额生双角，蓝发垂肩，身上整整齐齐的穿着白色的广袖长衫。

“哪吒。” 敖丙脆生生的声音。

“嗨，你也长角。” 哪吒脱口而出。

眼看着娃娃小龙一板一眼做了一个据袖遮掩的动作。

哪吒小心翼翼的把掌中小人的重心移到单手，右手指伸出挡住了敖丙掩面的手臂。

“不要遮。你的角好看的很。”

“所以这就是你和敖丙要告假3年的缘故？”

待敖丙从头解释了一遍龙族万年，龙蜕后化卵重修化境进阶真龙的事情，紫微大帝认真听了这龙族的辛秘，非常新奇但是内心毫无波动。

他的注意力完全被面前的双人造型吸引了。

哪吒天尊一身正装衣甲齐整，斜斜的站在面前看似随意，化了1丈六的真身法相，一双巨手平托，一个小娃娃模样的华盖星就托在哪吒掌心。

虽然是退回了幼年样貌，敖丙仍是规规矩矩地、行礼后端庄正坐在哪吒天尊手心里。行动举止真是挑不出一点差错。只是他自己大概不知道，从紫薇大帝那边看，敖丙正好被哪吒托在心口附近。哪吒臂上缠绕的混天绫飘在敖丙身后弄出个华盖造型，笼着他，一本正经的当他的背光。

“咳”，紫薇大帝努力将注意力放在敖丙的话上。这小小一个奶娃娃，气度风韵倒是和那历经大战又星光洗练而成的华盖星官敖丙一般无二。言谈举止端得是风华从容。

然而配上肉嘟嘟的圆脸蛋大眼睛里能滴水，真是让人忍不住升起一片爱怜之情。深海凄凉，竟养出这样的小龙。当年的老龙王怎么豁得出让这么温软可爱的小龙去下手杀人背着全族希望蹒跚而行。

”所以...，请大帝准许。” 敖丙俯首叩请。

额？紫薇大帝光顾着沉浸一片爱幼怜惜之心，没听清敖丙所请。

然而紫微大帝毕竟不是旁人。他沉着的抬眼与哪吒天尊对上眼神，一番无言的交流后，紫微大帝镇定挥手，“就依爱卿所请。紫薇桓我自有安排，不必心忧。”

“其余事项，”他捻了捻长髯，“就托请太师照拂。”

敖丙得了假，被哪吒一路捧着端回云楼宫里，仿佛一件珍贵的易碎品一般仔细放置在软榻上。

哪吒似乎兴致格外高昂，里里外外得收拾起物件。一会儿问敖丙要不要吃这个，要不要用哪个。各种好东西一股脑地堆在敖丙身边，容纳两人都绰绰有余的云床不一会就放满了。

敖丙确信这般堆下去，自己就要埋在礼物堆里，怕是自己束高的发髻都要望不见了。

与哪吒不同，敖丙对这个状况不甚开心，望着忙来忙去的哪吒几欲开口，没有来得及说完就被岔开了话题。

被挡了几回话，敖丙纵身跳下床榻，拉拉哪吒的衣袖。

“我只是回溯重生。并不是变回稚龄。这重新修行，一日就是一年，也就是三五个月的功夫就回复了，然后化为真龙功德圆满。你别把我当幼稚无力的小家伙对待。”

敖丙一脸肃穆，配上小小的包子脸。哪吒忽然觉得刚才紫微大帝盯着敖丙看的行为可以原谅那么一分。

“哎呀。哪吒。”敖丙忽然觉得脚下一空。哪吒一把抱起他，让敖丙小小的身子坐在手腕上，空出一只手轻轻捏他柔嫩的脸蛋。

“先不说你修行如何。我且问你，你这般样貌的年纪，在海里平日都做些什么。可曾喜欢玩什么东西吃什么，有想要去的什么地方。”

敖丙侧头思索片刻。

“并不曾。父王和师傅一直督促我修炼，仙术大成后要带领龙族脱困。不曾玩过什么，也没想要去哪里。”

“那你修行闲暇时，都做些什么来休憩。”

“没有休憩。那时我龙族境况困苦，我一心修行上进，从不敢片刻懈怠。”

话未说完敖丙的面孔被哪吒轻轻地按在怀中。伏在哪吒胸前，嗅着满怀的莲花香，目光被挡看不到其他，敖丙倒好像放开了情感的闸门，平素不曾说起的也尽数倾吐。

“遇到你的那天，是我第一次做修行之外的事情。第一次踢毽子玩耍。“

“我非常喜欢。只是之后不久就是你三岁...”

”嘘，”哪吒的手指探进胸前，轻轻压在敖丙唇上。

“你长在深海。后来就是大战守星。没来得及见过什么。”

"正好，你这样也做不了别的。我带你去玩。别的不用你操心，就照着这小身子的年岁，给小爷我撒娇就行。”

小小的敖丙一拳锤在哪吒胸口。“小看我了，哪吒。你我一路一直在一处，你知道的我何曾没见过。”

哪吒淬不及防砸个正着，一口气差点没上来。嗐，敖丙虽然身型变小了，这修为力道倒是一点没减。

他慢慢吐出一口浊气，缓过那阵痛，幻出两只手臂把敖丙脸从胸口捧起来，与自己额头相贴。

”小爷喜欢对你这样。你就好好受了。再说了小爷小时候的样子你见过了。我还没见过你的呢。你得补给我。”

“...”

“就这么说定了。跟了小爷去，三山五岳玩遍了再回来。你这些年枯坐深海，清守星宫。没见过的那山河日月三千世界，小爷都补给你。”

敖丙与哪吒这一去就是三年。天上三年，地上千载。

看过岁月流转，人世变迁。两人寻访了过去一同修行、生活，并肩战斗走过的山山水水。

也在人间隐居，体验了不曾经历过的平凡人生，打鱼捕猎，如同一对寻常家人一般日出而作日落而息。

在后来，山之极，水之底，北方尽头的玄武之境，西方边境的灵兽之野，甚至银汉彼端的混沌之界，两人也都去过了。

这漫长的时间里，敖丙的真龙之身也从小小一团一点点抽开身量，长成了与之前一般无二的俊朗青年。

水蓝色的长发，衬着一双秀目顾盼神飞。若说哪里不同，就是这千年与哪吒四方遨游的时光磨去了他眉心微蹙的纹路。

真龙化龙之日，哪吒在海边守着戏水的小龙。

亮闪闪的鳞片如同一片片精心雕琢的玉石，映衬着月光，整条龙儿看起来如同梦幻，仿佛星光凝结而成的幻影，在天上水里穿梭游动。

天上水中小龙欢腾飞舞，海里月下龙儿的影子在水中穿梭游弋。

“哪吒。” 他的灵珠小龙开口唤他。一双蓝色的秀目，额间灵珠印记熠熠生辉。

“敖丙。” 哪吒应声而起，显出天尊本相。混天绫在臂间穿梭缠绕，红光盈盈。

白色的龙身纵身上前，环绕在他周围流转飞扬，圈圈流转的璀璨龙身与天尊的红色的圣光交相辉映。

哪吒飞身落在龙儿的背上。一时光华大胜。白龙开口长吟，龙吟清越绕梁不绝。

“今日你真龙重生，修行圆满。咱们回去吧。” 哪吒抚弄着敖丙的鬓毛。

“是要回去了。”

龙身纵身跃起，穿插星月天空，蹿升一路登上三十三重天，回到两人在天上的居所前。

哪吒跃下龙背立即回身接下敖丙初化的神官本相。

一双手臂亲昵的绕道星官的腰后合围，“华盖星。如今难得你功德圆满重归天界。本座邀你对月畅饮，不醉不归。”

敖丙手指轻动，嵌入哪吒的手心，与他十指交握。“那敖丙请教了。不如就在家中设宴，有请中坛元帅赏光。”

三千里山河为媒，十万光阴为证，就在今晚，整个天界中莲香清幽龙吟轻啸。哪吒和敖丙，魔丸与灵珠终于圆满的结合。

他们彼此见证了最初的起点，互相挽扶着度过仓惶的少年，未来还有无尽的时间与经历等着他们共同的历练。

但是今晚的月色，就让给他们，再次为彼此加上归属的印记吧。

\--------------------end-----------------------

杏花仙子叹了口。

和当年桃花仙子一样摸了摸小莲花仙的额发，这样一个长长的故事总算讲完了，但愿那好奇的小莲花大概已经忘记了自己提的问题了——“为什么哪吒天尊和华盖星官出行时，总是要把星官抱在手里呢。”

因为哪吒天尊与小小的华盖星下界修行的1000年里，已经习惯抱了他小小的龙儿四处走动。

因为，若是你有一个珍宝，得之不易珍惜非常，那总是要好好地随身带着仔细捧着，唯恐磕了碰了不是吗。


End file.
